Rise to Fame
by DarkAngel443
Summary: This story follows the day of Sven and Wendy before they became Top Rangers. Probably will cover more than just Ranger school.
1. Chapter 1

Hats and Flying

Sven yawned widely as he stood in the early morning sun. Today was the day that the entrance exam to the Ranger School was held. Sven had passed his written exam even though he had only opened the book to study five minutes before the exam started. Sven's older sister, Emma, had studied for weeks before but failed. There were 52 hopefuls today and only 20 places open. The small number of students in the classes made sure that everyone got help with whatever they were struggling with. Not that Sven would struggle with anything.

Sven scanned through the crowd, trying to see if anyone was interesting enough for him to talk to. He didn't want to become friendly with someone today, only to have them fail their exam. A girl standing on her own caught his eye. Her long blue hair curled slightly and she had an air of confidence around her. She wasn't bad looking either. Sven crossed the distance between them so he could start a conversation with her. She ignored him as he went to stand beside her. Sven wasn't used to being ignored. Even at only 14, he had a knack of attracting girls. "Hey." He said and the girl finally looked at him. Her eyes reached the tip of Sven's nose, he noted. "I'm Sven." He held his hand out for the girl to shake it. Girls loved stuff like that.

This girl however, didn't seem to be like most girls. She stared at the hand for a second as if it was a dead Rattata before shaking it quickly. "I'm Wendy." She said.

"How did you do in your written exam? I got 93% without even studying."

Wendy seemed annoyed now. "I got 98%. And yes, I _**did**_study."

"So what are you here for?" Sven paused before announcing proudly, "I want to be a ranger."

"Same." Wendy desperately wanted to get away from this over-confident guy. Thankfully she was saved by a man standing in front of the crowd of children and turning on a microphone that was connected to the main building of the school.

"Attention everyone." Attention was gained when feedback screeched from the microphone's speakers. "When I call your name, please enter the building to your left." He waved his hand at a small building. "You will be then issued stylers and your practical exam will commence. Names will be read in alphabetical order going by your surnames.

Adams, Wendy." Wendy groaned internally. Why did she have to go first?

"Aldred, Darren

Anderson, Akira.

Ashford, Sven." Wendy cursed silently this time. It was bad enough having to go first without that guy Sven watching her every move.

"

Ashton, Mike." The five children, whose names had been announced, went where they had been told to. Wendy looked over her four companions. There was Sven with his shaggy black hair and blue eyes. There were two boys who stayed beside each other. One was tall and broad with short black hair, the other shorter with blonde hair. Then there was the other girl, Akira. She was tiny with auburn hair that didn't quite reach her shoulders. The five were all given the green school stylers when they entered the building. Inside, was a Pikachu that had a weary expression as if it had been captured hundreds of times before and a woman who introduced herself as Ms. Claire. Wendy nervously stepped closer to the Pikachu. The electric type lazily moved closer as well. Wendy took in a calming breath. She was ok. She could do this. She was _not_ going to make a fool out of herself in front of_ that_ boy.

Wait. Since when did Wendy care what he thought?


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi everyone! It's the second chapter of Rise to Fame here in case you haven't guessed. I sat myself down yesterday and forced myself to write it because I knew if I didn't do it when I had the chance, school would take over and knowing me, it'd be Halloween before it got written. Anyway enough of my ramblings, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so this one covers both.

DarkAngel443 does not own Pokémon or any of the canon characters. She only owns the plot and OC's.

Me: That makes me sad...

Chapter 2  
The practical entrance exam was dead easy. At least it was for Sven. Several quick loops and the Pikachu was captured. The other two boys that were in his group of five however, weren't so lucky. Sven, Wendy and the midget, Akira all passed though.

After receiving congratulations and shaking hands with the people who had failed, the were shown into another room, this one completely empty apart from a few hard plastic chairs scattered across the room. After the door closed, Sven confidently sat down on one of the chairs as if he had lived in that room his entire life. Wendy and Akira stood near the side of the room, acting more nervous than Sven.

There was an awkward silence before Sven decided to speak. He was going out of his mind from boredom. "So. Where are you two ladies from?" He said the first thing that came into his head.

"Eterna City in Sinnoh." Wendy replied, now studying Sven's face, making him feel uneasy. Sven rarely felt intimidated around anyone. He was the one who intimidated others but yet again, Wendy seemed to be the exception to the rule.

Sven didn't think Akira would answer but then she did. "Fall City." Her voice wasn't as quiet or giggly as Sven had expected it to be, it was calm and confident. Was everyone here going to be the opposite of what he expected?

Wendy found that she already had mixed feelings for the confident Sven. She liked how he seemed so certain and sure of himself but at the same time, it was what turned her off him. She didn't like over-confident people and Sven certainly seemed over-confident. Maybe it was just nerves from starting a new school, maybe it wasn't. Wendy would just have to wait to find out.

Akira still was slightly surprised that she had made it so far. She had never even expected to get into Ranger School for a start. Her family were too poor to afford the fees for the school so she had never thought that she would see Almia Ranger school. How she got there was slightly amazing as well. She had been out for a walk early one morning when she heard a Skitty meowing for help. After searching for it, she found it on the roof of a shop. Akira had used her climbing skills to go up the drainpipe and get the Skitty back to ground level again.

Joel, the Fall city leader, had recieved reports of the Skitty and had gone himself to investigate it. He had found Akira, holding the Skitty in her arms. The next thing Akira knew was that the form for a scholarship to the Ranger School had arrived in the post. She had accepted and here she was. It still was slightly unbelievable to Akira.

Sven was about to say something more when the door opened again, this time a woman entering who Sven presumed to be a teacher. "Congratulations on making it this far children." She smiled. "My name is Ms. April. I'm going to be your teacher along with whoever else is in your class. If you follow me, I'll show you to the school and your dorms where you can unpack. Before we go, does anybody have any questions?" Nobody moved or said anything. "Ok then. Come with me. I just know you're going to love being a student here." She turned to leave the room the turned around again. "Wait. I forgot your timetables!"

She handed them two sheets of paper each, a map of the school and a timetable. Sven raised an eyebrow as be looked over the list of subjects be would be expected to study. Berryology, first aid, history, Pokeassists, Operator/Ranger relationships, gym, basic mechanics, capturing Pokemon, and study class. The last class seemed like a good time for him to practice his flirting skills and maybe even catch a few naps. The rest of the subjects however. Gym and Capture class would be easy for him but the others? Sven shrugged. He could always copy off someone else.

Me: Please review! :) Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hi everyone. I've had most of this chapter written for a while but just couldn't write the last paragraph or so. It's written now though thanks to Brisingrboy, who is also known as BB because I'm too lazy to type his full name. My other inspiration came from the Ramones, more speciffically, their song "Rock an' Roll High School". Those guys are just pure awesomeness.**_

_**Also, I don't think I'm going to keep them in Ranger school for much longer. What do you guys think? I'm still going to do the major events such as Apprentice Day/Outdoor Class/Graduation though.**_

_**Anyway, that's enough of me and my rambling. Enjoy the chapter and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: DarkAngel443 does not own Pokémon or any odf these characters except for her OC's.**_

_**Chapter 3**_  
"Remember the only difference in appearance between these two berries  
are the colour of their spots." Ms. April was cut off mid lecture by  
the bell ringing. She sighed as the students scrambled over themselves  
to get outside for their break. Then she had to smile at their  
eagerness to go and explore. She was fond of her class already. There  
were a few who were a bit cheeky for their own good but nothing a few  
weeks or so at Ranger school wouldn't sort out.

Sven found himself with a crisis on his hands. Should he get lunch or  
go to the library for a sleep? He decided to go for lunch when his  
hunger got the better of him. Following the steady stream of students,  
some older than others, he found the canteen. After getting  
sandwiches, he scanned the room. He recognized a couple of people from  
his class who seemed nice enough and was about to sit with them when  
he saw the two girls who loved him so much, Wendy and Akira sitting  
beside each other and laughing.

"Hello ladies." He said, sliding his tray onto the table and taking up  
enough space for three people on the bench by putting his feet up.  
They regarded him with suspicous looks before uttering greetings of  
their own. "Have you pair studied for capture class next?" He asked,  
hoping to start an easy conversation.

"Yeah." Wendy replied.

To Sven's surprise, Akira shook her head. "I'm not training to be a  
ranger. Remember first class this morning when Ms. April made us say  
what we wanted to be?" She seemed annoyed when Sven shook his head.  
That must have been when he was doodling a comic on his notebook.

"So what class do you have then?" He asked, hoping that he could make  
up for his mistake.

"Intermediate mechanical design." Sven whistled. His first class of  
mechanics for beginners had been disastarous for him. He hadn't a clue  
as to what was going on. When he started Ranger school, he didn't  
think that mechanics had a hard job, now his opinion had changed  
completely.

"Hey. I realy don't understand my mechanic class. Think you could help  
me out?" It wasn't like Sven to ask for help as soon as he realised he  
needed it. He usually preferred to be subborn and deny the fact that  
there was a problem at all. If Akira was tutoring him though, he would  
have a perfectly legit excuse to hang around her and Wendy.

Sven still wasn't sure why he was so fixated on the tall blue haired  
ranger to be. Sven thought it was how she seemed so disinterested in  
him. He wasn't used to working to get a girl so it would be an  
interesting experience to say the least.

Wendy really wished that Sven would leave her in peace. He followed  
her like a Growlithe cub and constantly passed her notes in class. He  
was now in the library, getting some extra lessons from Akira on  
mechanics. Wendy had to admire the girl for her skill and patience.  
Wendy had seen some of her books on mechanics and had gotten a sore  
head just by looking at them. Akria and the four other mechanics in  
their year seemed to understand them just fine though. Wendy had asked  
Akira how they knew so much already and Akira had told her that in  
order to get into Ranger school, they needed to have already passed a  
basic course in mechanics that Akira's old school in Fall city luckily  
taught.

Wendy finally gave up on studying the book about the History of the  
Ranger Union that was in front of her and retreated to the back of the  
library where Akria and Sven were. Sven looked confused and Akira,  
exsasperated. The pair hadn't noticed her yet and she decided to watch  
them for a minte or so before reveling her presence to them. "So the  
bigger the Pokemon, the more drift the disc needs?" Sven asked,  
looking like he was ready to cheer when Akira nodded, smiling. "You're  
a genius." Sven declared, throwing an arm around Akira's shoulders.  
Wendy suddenly felt sick, not sure why. She realised she was jealous.  
She didn't like Sven though.

So why was she jealous?

Akira found that her grin was genuine. She had found that once Sven  
turned down the guy slut act, he was actually a nice person. He had  
listened to what she was telling him and tried to understand it. When  
he had finally understood, he had been estatic.

She caught sight of Wendy from the corner of her eye and ducked out  
from underneath Sven's arm. "Hey Wendy." She greeted her blue haired  
friend.

Wendy smiled and came over to the table Sven and Akira were at. "How  
did you guys get on?" She asked.

"Akira's a great teacher." Sven said enthuiastically. "I finally  
understand what the drift is for on stylers." He was smiling like a  
child on Christmas day.

"So you're going to get full marks on the test tomarrow?" Wendy asked  
with a smile of her own.

Sven looked startled. "Test tomarrow? Is it going to be hard?"

Wendy and Akira burst out laughing, leaving Sven looking confused.  
"There's no test tomarrow you idiot." Wendy giggled. "We don't even  
have mechanics tomarrow."

Sven scowled and pulled out a timetable from underneath a pile of  
books which wobbled dangerously. "Gym, history, capture class..." He  
muttered to himself as he scanned down the list of subjects. "You're  
right." He admitted, looking sadly at his timetable. Two seconds later  
though, he looked up again, devilish grin appearing on his face. Akira  
and Wendy gulped, suddenly having a very ominous feeling about Sven's  
grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok. I had this chapter written but then my laptop went and got broke. So I lost the chapter I stupidly forgot what I had written. Hopefully I'll remember what Sven had planned in the last chapter and post it up, but until then, this'll have to do.**

**A massive thanks to everyone who reviewed especially ****Sweet but Psycho. I'm trying to develop Wendy a bit more and hopefully we'll see more of her personality in the upcoming chapters. I don't really know why it went in a column either. It should be fixed now though. **

**I just realised. This chapter is longer than the others! Hopefully I'll be able to keep this up :-)**

The usually quiet classroom was now filled with the excited chattering of the students who had just received their Apprentice day placements.  
Akira, Sven and Wendy sat at the one desk, their envelopes sitting in front of them, still un-opened. "On the count of three?" Wendy asked.  
Sven and Akira nodded. "One. Two. Three." The grabbed the envelopes and opened the flaps, sliding out their contents onto the table. They were silent as they scanned the letters, searching for the all important section that would tell them where they had been placed.

"The ranger Union." Sven crowed triumphantly. "Where'd you girls get?  
Bet you didn't get a cool a place as I did."

"I got the same place as you actually." Wendy corrected him. "Where'd you get?" Wendy and Sven looked at Akira expectantly.

Akira smiled. "I got Fall City."

"Is that not a bit far away? I mean, over to Fiore and back in one day?" Sven asked.

Akira shook her head. "I'll be staying the night in Fiore. I'm gonna miss class tomorrow."

"I hate you now." Wendy pouted, turning away.

"No." Akira was unable to suppress her giggles. "I love you Wendy! Don't leave me."

Beside her, Sven was having a laughing fit of his own. "Tough luck. Wendy's coming with me to the Union where we will make our living as  
popcorn salespeople."

"What?" Wendy and Akira spluttered in unison.

"Remember the plan?" Sven waved his hands about in the air. "Our vision for a popcornier world?"

"Popcornier isn't a word." Akira pointed out.

"And I thought we would be selling Squirtle shaped sandwiches."

Wendy's statement earned a few odd looks from their nearby class mates. They were used to random statements but not from the usually calm and quiet Wendy.

It was at that moment Ms. April decided to intervene before the trio went totally hyper. "Are you ready to leave for your assigned bases in half an hour?" She asked, pointedly glancing at her watch.

"Nearly Miss." Sven, Akira and Wendy tried to look as angelic as possible.

"Go on then and finish off getting ready." Ms. April clasped her hands and smiled. "I wish you the best of luck."

There was silence as Ms. April walked away to the other side of the classroom when Sven and Akira burst out laughing. Wendy had calmed down considerably and started to gather up her stuff from the table. "C'mon guys." She said. "It'll make a bad impression if we're late."

Akira rolled her eyes, having gotten used to Wendy's _slight_ obsession with perfectionism but Sven had to go and question her instead of obeying.

"We've loads of time. I suppose you'll want us to leave earlier than everyone else."

Akira winced, praying to whoever would listen that Sven would pick up on Wendy's irritation and shut up while he could still walk. He didn't though.

"Yes Sven." Wendy's voice was icy, no hint of joking. "I do intend on leaving early. What if we get lost or held up for some reason? I am  
not turning up late to the Ranger Union of all places."

Sven looked slightly nervous as he spoke. "That's ok, I don't mind if-"

"Can you imagine how embarrassing it would be if we were late." Wendy cut into Sven's apology with her rant. "After we graduate no leader would want us in their base because everyone would know we were late for apprentice day and they'd think we were unreliable." Wendy's voice was increasing in pitch, becoming more frantic.

"Wendy." Akira interrupted her friend before she went into full scale hysterics. "We're gonna be late if you keep going on like that."

A strangled squeak escaped from Wendy's mouth as she twirled around and half walked, half ran from the classroom.

"What did I say?" Sven protested when Akira glared at him.

"You know she doesn't like being late."

"Yeah. I knew that. I didn't know she could get so upset about it."  
Sven groaned.

Amber sighed. "Just apologise to her. Ok? Make it good and soppy." She smiled at Sven who looked completely confused.

She was about to dumb it down even further but at that moment, Miss April stood up at the front of the room and addressed the class. "For anybody who has a placement in Fiore, the boat is leaving in five minutes. I wish you all the best of luck."

Akira turned to Sven and winked at him cheekily. "See ya. I've a boat to catch." Bending down, she picked up her bag from the floor.

She turned and walked out of the room. Sven scooped up his letter and hurried after her, not wanting to be left behind by Wendy.

Akira, having spent most of her life in Fall City, was well used to boats. She had spent many summers working at the pier, earning some extra cash and learning about the work of mechanics at the same time. A lot of her knowledge came from working with the engine's of boats.

So there she sat, on the deck of the ship, enjoying the sea breeze. Five other students had accompanied her. Akira and a future operator called Mike had been assigned to Fall City.

The pair exchanged a few cordial words on their way to the base. They hesitated as the domed building came into sight. "You nervous?" Mike asked.

Akira nodded, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. Today would be great. She at least, knew her way around Fall City, unlike Mike who had been born and bred in Sinnoh.

The base was empty when they entered except for a girl who looked to be around fourteen. Akira guessed she had only graduated a year ago.

"Hi." Mike spoke first. "We're from the Ranger School."

"Pretty obvious seeing as you're wearing the uniform." The girl smiled. "I'm Aria. Joel, our leader, will be back in a couple of minutes. He had to go out on a message."

"I'm Akira."

"And I'm Mike."

"Do you guys want a drink or anything?" Aria offered.

"No thanks. We're all right."

Akira tried to hide her scowl at Mike's presumption. She wasn't actually thirsty but Mike should have asked her before declining for the both of them.

"Do you want anything Akira?" Aria shot a look at Mike.

Akira smiled. She was going to like Aria. "No thanks."

"So. What are training for?" Aria asked after the trio had seated themselves.

"I want to become a mechanic." Akira said.

Aria's face lit up. "You were here at the base when I was doing my apprenticeship two years ago!"

"Oh yeah." Akira vaguely remembered Aria on that day. She had been working with an electrician that summer. She had been so excited to get to the ranger base on apprentice day. "I remember. You were-"

She was cut off by the front door opening and a blonde haired ranger entering the base.

Joel had finally arrived.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Arceus Sven! For the fifth time no!" Wendy nearly shouted as they  
made their way along the winding road up to the Union.

Sven scowled but as soon as Wendy diverted her attention away from him, he broke into a devilish smirk. "How about I spy?" He suggested innocently.

Time seemed to freeze as Wendy stopped and glared at Sven, her eyes angry but the rest of her face dangerously calm. They stood still for what felt like hours to Sven but probably was only seconds. "Ok then." She sighed. "I'll go first. I spy something beginning with 'I'"

"Ivy." Sven gestured at the green plant clinging to tree trunks around them.

"Nope." Wendy grinned.

Several guesses later, Sven was ready to give up. "Ok. What is it?"

"An idiot." With a smirk, Wendy broke into a run, taking the steps that lead to the Union two at a time.


End file.
